simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Union Of Kinsek
The Second Unified Kingdom of Kinsek, more commonly known as the Union of Kinsek or Kinsek. Is a country that is apart of the Highlandic Federation, which is situated on the Western coast of the White Highlands Region, Auriga Bella on the planet of Kebir Blue. The Union of Kinsek was known to be a parliamentary democracy with it's capital situated in Estobania. Since the Union Enactment Act 3579 however Kinsek is little more than a partner of the Highlandic Federation, where large amounts of devolution carried through Provincial Sovereignty removes the need for national sovereignty, Kinsek is therefore part of the wider sovereign state of the Highlandic Federation as is the Republic of White Highlands. Today 'Kinsek' is referred to purely on geographic terms, with a large amount of power remaining in provincial regions and federal government, which is located in Estobania. Terminology The term "Kinsek" refers to the name in which the lands were called by the then native Mordi Tribes which inhabited the region during the early centuries of Kebir Blue. In the mordian language "Swamp" translates roughly to that of "Kinsek" in the English language, and is in reference to the northern swamp-like regions of the country. Although in the past centuries development and climate change has resulted in the retention of the swamps, Kinsek through means of tradition has apted to keep it's name. Geography The territories of Kinsek are largely blanketted primarily with that of Decidious forests, which stretch all along the Centurai ocean coastline amongst many other nations. Therefore large parts of countryside in the nation are heavy forest areas, grasslands once used to be a primary feature of the country, however urbanisation has meant most grasslands are now cities. In the North of the country there is a area known as Swampland. It is here that 80% of Kinsek's wildlife can be found, and has host to a variety of wildlife and different vegetation. It is also here that is most meteorology interesting also, with sometimes wet monsoons within the far north of the country, contributing to significant flooding. Governance Governance throughout the Union of Kinsek is managed and done through the Highlandic Federation. Governance throughout the Highlandic Federation operates on two primary levels: Federal and Provincial. The country is run by both a mix of local provincial assemblies, (in which Kinsek has 5) and a federal parliament within Estobania, here representatives from both the Union of Kinsek and the Republic of White Highlands meet to form a federal government and manage issues such as Defence , Economic and Foreign Policy. Economy The Kinsekian Economy, by contrast to it's Republican counterpart - is a heavily privitised , High Technology focused economy with greater levels of market liberalism and Laissez-faire economics then that of the rest of the Highlandic Federation. Since Union Enactment and recently the Home Reform Acts , attempts have been made to bring the two economies in line with each other. Economic managment is divided between the Highlandic Treasury, backed by the Highlandic Central Bank, and the different provincial regions. It is these different organisations which manage Kinsekian economic and sometimes monetary policy. Kinsek is also, (as part of the Highlandic Federation) a member of a common market, and is heavily reliant on the Mandarran Highlandic Market for both imports and exports. Culture See also:Culture of the Highlandic Federation The Union of Kinsek is renown throughout the White Highlands region for, despite being in a full and open union with in the Highlandic Federation - for having it's own distinctive culture. This is evident throughout a variety of fields, from politics, sport, music and traditions. Cultural influences today consist of, (but are not limited to): It's political evolution, religious beliefs , role within the Highlandic Federation , membership with the Soviet Federation, history as a liberal power and it's relationship with the Republic of White Highlands. In recent decades, Kinsekian Culture has arguably hardened as a result of the Cultural Revolution. Making a significant contribution to the overall cultural experience of the Highlandic Federation. Kinsekians tend to be more driven by traditional Mordian principles and practices. These distinct differences are reflected in the customs, social and cultural norms, as well as the music and general social attitudes towards varying issues. Cuisine Cuisine throughout Kinsek has been described to be centered in Estobania. A famour traditional dish throughout Kinsek consists of largerly beef dishes served with various 'sources from the forest'. Cuisine has also been often used to describe the history of Kinsek. Numerable restraunts throughout Kinsek offer a selection of set meals with several courses, going through the differing historal periods of kinsek. From formation to communism. It's role within the Highlandic Federation has also meant staple meals from the Republic have infiltrated Kinsekian culture, with various beef salads avaliable in most border areas in the country. Literature 'Kinsekian Literature' refers to any literature to be associated with Kinsek from the years 2977 to today. In that time over 5 million books, novels and poems have been produced, although most of the literature is in Kinsekian, a large portion of it also contains elements of Mordian in it. Kinsek has throughout it's history a unproportiately high level of literature published per capita when compared to that of most other contemporary nations in Kebir Blue. Like most Kinsekian culture, literature from differing periods can often reflect the attitudes and emotions of the people and the state of country. Famous pre-communism writers include that of; Angel Kry, Jenson Terome, Austen Mahoney, Kristen Tyrell Jones and Kelvin Abrahams. Such writers often incorporated idealism and liberty as a common form in their writings as was typically affiliated with that era of time. The communist era too saw a significant stream of works, only this time related to Social Realism, collective culture and community cohesion as a theme. The most famous of novelists here is Joseph Bradley, who was famous for instilling anti-extremist and pro realist ideals into his work. Typical post communist or 'liberal era' writers include that of; Jone Adams, Bradinla Orbadu, Kinsey Clarke and Jonanne Realm. Visual Art The history of visual art is largely based around and focused predominately on the political situation during the time. Therefore many artists have painted scenes, images, leaders or processes relating to that of the political ongoings throughout the country. The most famous of artists were predominant during that of 3000's and again during the 3200's when communism rose and fallen. Today visual art is used to express the differring perspectives and interpreations of many issues important to Kinsekian society - a more common theme amongst modern artists is the inevitability of death, and the expression of loneliness throughout a spiritual or individualist setting. Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Countries